Jealousy
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: It's the episode "Shadowcluck" from Yuck's POV. Of course YinxYuck
1. Chapter 1: Not again

**Jealousy**

_(Shadowcluck Yuck's POV)_

_Chapter 1: Not again..._

Yuck's POV

I walked down the sidewalk to my usual hideout. I sighed. Why did I have to do this? Why? It was creepy. But ever since my last attack on Yin and Yang I was tired. Tired of attacking, tired of being attacked. And now I became what I hated the most: A stalker.

I would watch for hours at the window of her room, how she smiled when she was happy, how she laughed at something funny and how her eyes sparkled with life and joy. But often I also saw her crying, her beautiful eyes drowned in tears, her smile didn't appear. At those times, I wished to just rush to her side and comfort her, to tell her it's alright, to tell her she will never be alone. But if I did do what my heart desired, she'd attack me and be aware that I'm not gone... This way I can at least look at her from distance and be with her in my dreams. All of her boyfriends or admires weren't right for her... and I knew the same went to me. I had been horrible to her and even if we weren't enemies, she could never see in her heart and see forgiveness.

Anyways, that one day I went to her house I had to stop in my tracks, because I saw her talking to that... that... chicken! He had always been a thorn in my flesh. How he looked at her... how he could talk to her normally...he just didn't deserve it. Sadly, I couldn't understand a word from them, but I saw enough. Suddenly the chicken, I know under the name _Coop,_ made a yellow aura around him and turned well... better looking. I remembered what happened last time at this. She was hurt by this side of Coop. Of course I saw it, everyone saw it. And that's when I started hating that chicken more than before. So I thought it was too late again, but Yin didn't even grin, she said something and closed the door. One second later the chicken broke through the wall and I could see through the hole that he explained something to her. I was ready to jump him at any minute.

But then Yin suddenly turned all lovey again and hugged him and he, of course, hugged back.

My stomach turned upside down, my heart stabbed itself. I felt tears forming in my eyes and felt vomit coming up my throat, not because I thought it was sickening, but because it hurt, because this was the greatest pain I've ever felt... I was able to keep it in and ran for it, I just ran like the devil himself was chasing me. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours. Then I stopped and collapsed under a tree, crying. I never cried, especially not this much, but now it just had to come out, all the hurt all the pain, it came through my tears.

And as I curled to a ball under the tree, I cried myself into sleep...

* * *

….*goes hiding* I know I didn't upload or update anything for long, but I never forgot! This is y new thing while I'll keep my break from the other one.

If I don't get many comments I won't continue

R&R^^


	2. Chapter 2: Long hidden feelings

**Jealousy**

_Chapter 2: Long hidden feelings_

I woke up some time later, I couldn't remember if I had dreamed something in my sleep before, but that was right now the last thing I cared about. I couldn't have slept for long, telling by the point the suns were at.

I had to go back to the dojo. I had to look what that chicken was up to. Was he really in love with Yin? Maybe he was just tricking her! Like I had tricked her before... I knew those were just stupid excuses to go and stalk the new couple, but it was a good excuse in my opinion. With my heart still aching and salty tears still in my eyes I stood up from the ground. I wiped my tears away and started walking back to the home of my loved one. My feet were heavy and I heard my mind screaming at me not to go back. I suffered enough already and I knew I might suffer some more by watching, but I didn't care. It was over now, anyways. Now I would never have a chance to make peace with her, now I would never have a chance to tell her about my true feelings... but did I have one before?

I arrived at the dojo. Much to my surprise it was unusual quite there. Usually I hear battle cries, arguments, planning, but now... nothing. Fear pierced my heart like sharp claws. Maybe Coop WAS evil maybe he DID hurt Yin... and the rest of them? I ran inside the dojo through the hole in the wall, made by Coop. I would ruin everything, my cover and my tiny last chances. Luckily for me no one was there. No Yang, no Coop and sadly no Yin, either... I felt my heart still beating quickly in my chest and sat down for a minute to relax. I hadn't been in here for a long time. This would be my perfect timing to steal weapons or scrolls or whatever... but that didn't even come to my mind. The next thing I thought about was searching for Yin and the others, again ignoring the warnings from my mind.

I stood up and sighed. I didn't know where to look, I didn't even have one single clue where they were. So I just started walking into a random direction my heart told me to be right.

And in fact, my heart was right. It found the WooFoo army... but most important Yin! I had a lot of distance from here and hid so she wouldn't notice me, still I saw her eyes sparkling from my point of view. But it wasn't me who made them sparkle happily... it was him again... Wherever they had a swing from at this place he was swinging her lightly on it while she giggled. What the love couple didn't seem to notice was their so called army, which needed help.

Like my mind had told me before my heart broke a little more... it hurt it just plain hurt... and I turned around so I wouldn't have to watch anymore. I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to forget all the noise around me... to forget that I was here … .to forget how horrible I felt right now. I was able to do this before, just lose every single thought and get calm. I did that before facing Yin and Yang. It gave me confidence and let me stay more focused in a battle. But right now it didn't work and right now I wished Yin and Yang had wasted me once and for all so I didn't have to see this... to feel this... I felt two more tears racing down my cheeks. I wiped them away. What would Coop do when Yin cries? Gently shush her down and hold her tight? Just the thought of that killed me more on the inside again.

I knew I shouldn't watch anymore. But it was the feeling like with a horror movie, you know you shouldn't watch, but you do it anyways. I saw them talking it looked like they were flirting. I remembered the time I had flirted with Yin before. It wasn't much, just a compliment, still her positive reaction had meant a lot to me. But her stupid brother had to ruin the moment. Who knows how far I might could have gotten? Maybe some more flirting... maybe she would've trusted and forgiven me back then. But Yang had to interrupt us. He had to destroy it. MY moment... OUR moment... And the only sweet moment we had that wasn't a complete lie... in her eyes, of course. I had always really loved her. All of her traits. And even if I had hurt her really bad, I didn't hate her... she was my life... and still is. Of course I hid my feelings from her. Who wouldn't have done it. But now I realized I hid them too long.

Back then when I tricked Yin to come back to life I loved her... every touch she gave me, every look she gave me and her attention, I enjoyed it and I would have wanted it to last. I wanted her to know who I actually was, who actually loved her. But I broke her heart... And she hates me for it... and I hate myself for it. But wasn't it obvious that I love her? There would have been other ways to gain power again but why did I choose this one? Because I wanted to know what it feels like to be Yin's boyfriend and because I wanted to know what her lips taste like.

Now I saw the the WooFoo army going defeated back to the dojo. Should I follow?

* * *

I decided to continue^^

Thx for all your reviews, you guys are the best^^

The pain is watching this episode again and again for this Dx

ill update soon^^

**luckyotaku997: ** I agree with you. Thanks

**don'twannabetorn9:** heh, thankies.

**GriffinsMustFly:** Thanks, glad you think I improved. I will.

**Aquas DragoKnight: **He should die Hey, Gabs, wanna come over for some yummy chicken roast? ;D

**LP1257: **Thanks, glad you like it Juanito 333

**rosie2325: **Thanks! Yes, Madam! … rosie seemed female to me, so I said madam :3

**Squat Unit 19: **Thanks a lot! I think I said it before in my other story, but I like to say it again: I love your comments and critique^^ But you'll see what plans I have with our suffering Yucky ;3


	3. Chapter 3: Treatment

**Jealousy**

_Chapter 3: Treatment_

I decided to follow them home, just to observe my beloved some more. By the end of the day I would probably be thinking about suicide, but it was worth it. Just seeing Yin's perfectly formed lips, her wonderful body and her amazing eyes would start another fireworks of happiness inside of me. So I followed them. When they arrived at the dojo, I waited for them to go inside until I took my well known spot in front of the window.

Yang was talking to his and Yin's friends, while she herself and that bastard who calls himself her boyfriend where sitting at a table holding hands. After not much time Yang went to Yin and the chicken and complained about something, probably about them not caring about what he was saying. I heard a growl coming from me and tried to keep myself calm. If that was me who was her boyfriend I would punch Yang for even daring to interrupt us and daring to yell at my Yin. But that wasn't me who was her boyfriend and she wasn't my Yin. I was the creepy stalker. Yin then said something and then it looked like her boyfriend was teasing Yang. Not as much as he should've done to that annoying blue rabbit, but at least something. He had always treated Yin wrong, everyone had.

Yin was always pictured as the annoying sister who takes fun away by everyone. No one has ever treated her correctly. She was being teased for her smartness and for her wanting to follow rules. She was just the perfect "good little girl". Now why is that bad? Why is that a reason to tease her?

Yang never defended her. Well, okay, he did when it was really necessary because Yin would die otherwise, but he never defended her immediately. Always at the last second, always when it was almost too late. He never changed that behavior and he probably never will. But what if one day it actually IS too late? Who's fault would it be? Not Yang's. He wouldn't feel guilty, considering his carefree attitude.

What about their oh-so-wise Master? Well, the old panda didn't just treat Yin, but also Yang wrong. He didn't fulfill his job as guardian often enough or well enough. You know he cares and he does, but he never really spends time with them like a parent should. He doesn't go on vacations with them, he rarely goes on trips with them and he lies a lot to them. Is that really the way to treat your students? He himself said that they are starting to become a little family, so they should do more as a family, shouldn't they?

That sassy friend of Yin's and Yang's boyfriend was never good as well. If I recall correctly her name is Lina. Well, she gets the sweet Yin and her brother to fight more. They fight about who is better to Lina and who is a better friend to her. Lina took Yang away from Yin, she made him pretend to care even less about his sister. She made him try to stay girly for one whole day, leaving Yin alone when she was pummeled. I've been... stalking her for quite a while now.

And with Yang being all starstruck and Yo not caring who should she go to? Coop. That chicken took advantage of this crappy family situation. Besides, Yin doesn't love coop, he loves the hot form of him, which is not really him. Blast that chicken.

But back to my story. I can now see them sitting in a circle and holding some sort of disco ball and talking angrily until yin and the chicken stand up and head towards the door. … crap! I hide in a bush, hoping instantly that they won't notice me. And they don't.

I decide not to follow them. I can't take anymore hugs and touches. I'll just stay here in my bush until they come back. Just wait in my sorrow and sadness. And so I waited until I almost drowned in tears.

* * *

**I know I didn't write in quite a while, but oh well.**

**Rosie2325: YAY girlpower!**

**PenGator3: He did^^**

**luckyotaku997: He, thanks^^**

**Aquas DragoKnight: YAY 8D**

**WooFooGirl: Lol, I kept going after a long break ^^;**

**LP1257: I LOVE YOU**

**Squad Unit 19: Well, I guess fluffiness ain't here... (yet) But it will come^^ Or maybe not , mwahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks, Yang

**Jealousy**

_Chapter 4: Thanks, Yang_

Not much later I saw them coming back.

Eradicus' minions had started to attack the dojo and apparently Yin and the chicken wanna help now. I watch the fight, worry eating me up, worry about Yin. But luckily she's just fine after the fight. The villains are once again defeated and Yin and Yang saved their dojo once again.

But then I see it. Yin and the chicken give each other a glance and then they lean in, closing their eyes. I'm ready to jump screaming out of my hideout, but then Yang pulls them away from each other, this would be the first time in my life I'd ever thank him. I didn't have to see it. I didn't have to watch the love of my life kiss another guy. Thank god. As Yin started using her magic to fix up the dojo, Yang took his girlfriend's hand and left to his room with her, they'd probably be placing video games, talking or whatever it is those two do when no one's watching. The chicken stayed, trying to help Yin somehow, but she didn't need help. She was good fixing things up on her own. Of course she was, she was YIN, she didn't need help, especially not from a wanna-be as the chicken.

Coop soon left and Yin was alone again. I decided it was best to leave now so I could start trying to forget about Yin as fast as possible. I stood up, turned my back to the dojo window and was about to take my first step.

"So, how long exactly have you been sitting there?"

I was shocked. That voice, it sent chills down my spine, made my heart stop for a moment and let me gasp for air. I turned around and looked into sapphire eyes. I couldn't answer, I couldn't move, I wasn't sure if I was breathing.

"Am I gonna get a response from you or should I just leave you alone?"

I still couldn't answer.

"Oh, well." She shrugged and turned around.

"Wait!", I finally yelled, hoping for her to stop, so even if she was gonna fight me now, so I could look just once more into those beautiful eyes.

She stopped, but didn't turn towards me. "...How long have you been watching me...?"

"How did you-"

"FOR HOW LONG?"

I was shocked and surprised at her sudden burst of energy. What did I do? Did I do something wrong... besides stalking her like a sex addicted pervert?

Yin then turned around, I saw tears in her eyes, her face showing hurt and pain. "How long have you been following me around, watching my every move, Yuck?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, while more followed coming to her eyes.

"...for a very long time...", was my low response. Yin was probably going to attack me or yell more. Or if not that then she'd at least leave. There was no way of me explaining my reasons and feelings to her.

"I see..." . She didn't leave, she didn't yell, she didn't attack me. She just stood there. She must've been thinking a lot, while I just looked at her, satisfying myself by looking at her beauty.

"How did you know I was there...?", I asked, hoping for a calm response, but not expecting one.

"That's not important..." She looked at the bush I had been hiding in and then looked at me. "Why...?"

I looked at her questioning.

"Why did you observe me like that? Why couldn't you just forget me?"

Crap. She knows about my feelings.

"Why couldn't you let me forget you?", she then yelled, closing her eyes, crying more tears, before she collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

I wanted to kneel next to her and hug her, but I just stood there looking at her. Looking at her body being taken over by sobs. "I don't understand..." I whispered. She must've heard it.

"You don't...?" She looked at me "You don't understand... You don't understand? How can you not understand!" She wiped her tears away. "I LOVE YOU!"

I was shocked. Pain filled my body and soul. Did I hear right? Was it really possible that she loved me? If yes, then why didn't I feel good at her telling me this? Why did I feel miserable? "But... what about-"

"Coop?" She sobbed. " I tried to convince myself that I don't love you anymore! I tried to convince myself that you aren't worth my thoughts! And I almost did it, I almost forgot you! But now I find you here stalking me! Why won't you let me forget you? Why do you torture me like this?" She stood up crying, hitting her fists on my chest, but it were weak hits.

I held her wrists in my hands and pulled them away from my chest carefully, while she tried hitting my chest more in despair. The tries got weaker and at some point she just stood in front of me, crying, her wrists in my hands.

I hugged her, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Yin. And I couldn't get over you like you couldn't get over me."

"I love you..."

The End?


End file.
